


Danganronpa: Musical Despair

by KiraTypes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Execution, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraTypes/pseuds/KiraTypes
Summary: In a world of Ultimates, Cody's only desire was to fit in. Now, he has his chance to join other Ultimates, but when he's suddenly forced into a life or death game where escape is the biggest motive, will his hope help him survive this trivial time? Or will despair get in the way?





	1. Chapter One - New Hope

Being an Ultimate in America was not nearly as huge a deal as it seemed to be in Japan. There were no special schools for Ultimates in America - you had to fly over to Japan to attend the only one in the world; Hopes Peak Academy. 

Being invited to Hopes Peak as an Ultimate meant you were lucky. Not every single Ultimate got to attend the school. The school scouted out its students, and every year they chose one ordinary high school student to attend under the title as Ultimate Lucky Student. A few years ago, I was that lucky student. It was a short letter and read as the following. 

**"Mr. Cody Carson**

**We recently held a lottery to select one ordinary student to attend our school. As a result, you have been selected, and we invite you to join us at the Ultimate Lucky Student. Included is an orientation guide for Hopes Peak Academy."**

I ended up declining their offer through email, but they allowed me to keep the Ultimate title with a modification. From that point on, my official title was the Ultimate Hope. I finished high school as originally planned and moved on with my life. 

For a while, I considered creating a band and following my musical dreams but quickly gave up on that idea to pursue a regular life for myself, working normal jobs and living in normal apartments. It was peaceful, and I even got myself a girlfriend after some time. Life was good, and I even forgot about my Ultimate title for a while. It wasn't that I  _wanted_ to forget. I just forgot until a letter came in the mail ten years after my first contact with Hopes Peak. 

**"Mr. Carson,**

**We are an American organization working on bringing a group of Ultimates together to lead this country back to greatness. We have received word from Hopes Peak Academy in Japan that you have an Ultimate title. As such, we are formally inviting you to join 14 other Ultimates in reshaping our country. We hope you say yes. If you do decide to do so, please contact us at xxx-xxx-** xxxx **.**

**Sincerely,**

**Eno."**

I had never once heard of this 'Eno' group but decided to take them up on the offer. What could be so wrong about helping my country? 

I got into contact with them, and they told me the date and the address of the meetup with the other Ultimates. Needless to say, I was excited. I had never met real Ultimates face to face before! Not only that, we were doing something helpful, it seemed! 

Nothing could have prepared me for the nightmare I was about to enter into. 

*******

**Enter_Log**

**Danganronpa_Musical_Despair**

**...**

**Do you wish to save your progress?**

**...**

**✔️Yes**

**No**

**...**

**Data Saved**

**...**

**Continue**

**✔️Exit**

**...**

**Exiting. . .**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two - A World Of Ultimates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the people that are real and that you can look up are  
> 1\. Cody Carson  
> 2\. Maxx Danziger (Recent)  
> 3\. Zach DeWall  
> 4\. Danny Clermont  
> 5\. Brendon Urie

**Enter_Log**

**Danganronpa_Musical_Despair**

**...**

**✔️Start Game**

**...**

**New Game**

**✔️Load**

**Options**

**...**

**Loading . . .**

*******

Stepping out of my car, I breathed in the cool and crisp air of the city. I had traveled to New York City to attend the Ultimates meeting, and the smell of the city, while a bit smoky and dirty, was a nice new smell. I didn't mind it all that much. As I made my way to the address, I got to see many new sights. 

Buildings...

Buildings...

Nope, just a lot of skyscrapers. 

I finally arrived at the building, opening the clear glass doors and telling my name to the receptionist. She directed me to the elevator and I thanked her, stepping on and heading to the 16th floor. During the ride up, I felt myself become a bit dizzy, swaying from side to side. 

What's going...?

The dinging of the floors became fuzzier and fuzzier, and I finally couldn't hold myself up. My knees gave out, and my head crashed into the railing. In an instant, I was passed out. I didn't even hear the doors opening. 

*******

...

...

What...?

Where am I...? 

Lifting my head, I noticed I was sitting in a room that looked to be a meeting room. There was a sleek white table that my head had been resting on. Around it was about twelve office chairs, five on each side with two at the ends. There was a whiteboard on one of the walls with a television on the other. The television was right next to a camera that was connected to...

...

Is that a machine gun...?!

Ignoring the completely obvious machine gun in the room, I looked over at the whiteboard again. There was some odd drawing of a black and white bear on it, but I had never seen that in my life. 

Must be a mascot...

I looked over at the wall in front of me, noticing that where the windows would usually be were large sheets of metal bolted onto the wall by large knobs. 

Huh...?

What's going on...?

...

Oh, I must be in the building. Someone must've carried me in from the elevator. 

Which means...

I'm late for the Ultimates meeting!

Shooting up from my chair, I looked at the wall clock. It was six pm, which was an hour after the meeting was originally supposed to start. 

"Shit! Nobody woke me up?!" I cried, running out the door and down the hall. 

I remembered the paper telling me to go to the building's lecture hall, so I searched for the door and pushed it open swiftly as soon as I found it. As soon as the door behind me closed, I heard it lock. I figured that must've been an auto-lock door. 

"Hm?" 

"There's one more?" 

"This must be the last." 

In the lecture hall, at least 14 other people must've been seated. Some sat at the very top but most sat towards the bottom. There was another camera connected to a machine gun near the board, and at the top was a monitor. 

"Cool!" A boy walked up to me and put an arm on my shoulder. "My name's Maxx Danziger. I'm the Ultimate Photographer! Nice to meet you!" 

**Maxx Danziger, Ultimate Photographer**

Maxx had an odd look to him. He wore regular black skinny jeans with a grey sweatshirt. He had green or hazel eyes that bore into me as he beamed and silver hair. 

It's probably dyed...

I blinked before cracking a small but nervous smile. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." 

He went quiet, just staring at me for a moment before I realized that he was waiting for me to introduce myself. Apologizing quickly, I gave him my name and talent. 

"I'm Cody Carson. I'm the Ultimate Hope!" 

 I heard a scoff come from someone in the bottom row. A girl looked at me with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. 

"Hope? That's not a talent," She snickered. "Do you mean Lucky Student?" 

I frowned and shook my head. "My official title of the Ultimate Hope. I didn't pick it out." 

Maxx looked at her. "Why not introduce yourself, then? If your talent is so much better than his." 

"Gladly," She gleamed, standing up and putting a hand to her chest. "My name is Athena McMyers. I'm the Ultimate Politician." 

**Athena McMyers, Ultimate Politician**

With blue eyes that held authority over everything and blonde hair tied up into a bun, Athena McMyers glared down at me with a sly smirk. She wore a typical suit with a tube skirt. "Anything to say, Hope? You've probably heard of me." 

"Never in my life," I deadpanned, looking to the girl next to her who hadn't looked up from a notebook. Maxx accompanied me as I approached her. Putting a hand on my shoulder, Maxx smiled again. 

"This is Angie. You can talk to her, but there's a good chance she won't respond," He advised. "I guess she's shy." 

Angie looked up from her notebook for a second, staring at me with bored eyes. "I can speak, Maxx. I just didn't speak to you." 

"How harsh!" He laughed off his clear sadness. "But anyways, introduce yourselves to each other!" 

Angie stood up, holding out a gloved hand for me to shake. "I'm Angie Jackson. I'm called the Ultimate Nurse." 

**Angie Jackson, Ultimate Nurse**

Angie's black and slightly wavy hair did not fall past her shoulders. It curled up at the ends and cupped her face perfectly. Her eyes were...red...? 

Probably colored contacts. 

A lot of her color scheme was just red and black. She wore a red dress shirt covered by a black sweater. She wore a black skirt and red thigh high leggings. She also had a black surgeon mask that was tucked under her chin so she could speak to me. Her getup reminded me a bit of a Japanese schoolgirl from animes.  

"What a dark and depressing look you've got!" Athena sat down, squeezing Angie's cheeks playfully. "I'll have to get you new clothes and remove those contacts."

"Please don't touch my cheeks," Angie muttered, swatting Athena's hands away. Maxx turned me away from the mini-conflict so I could meet some others. I looked at the boy next to Angie and decided to approach. 

"Uh, hi! My name's Cod - " 

The boy immediately looked at me, his cheeks bright red as he leaned over the desk. "Have you seen Angie? She's a cutie, isn't she?!" 

Maxx stepped in, smiling brightly despite the eerie vibes he was giving off. 

"Erik, you  _best_ be respecting these girls." 

Erik looked at him and frowned before smiling back at me and putting a hand out. "Erik Collins. Ultimate Violinist." 

**Erik Collins, Ultimate Violinist**

Erik had slightly messy black hair and heterochromatic eyes; one of them was brown and the other green. He wore a white dress shirt halfway unbuttoned with a pink vest. He wore simple jeans as well. 

"Nice to meet you..." I muttered, quickly shaking his hand and moving up to the next row. There were five people there, so I started with the one on the right, closest to me. 

The person had their head down, seemingly napping. I gently tapped their shoulder a few times to get them to wake up, and they slowly lifted their head and lit up into a bright grin. 

"Oh, hello! You want my name? It's simple! Lemme sound it out for ya!" Their eccentric personality caught me off guard for a moment, but I smiled back and waited for them to continue. "Kaylee Owens! Kaaaay-leeeee Oh-wens! Ultimate Ballerina!" 

**Kaylee Owens, Ultimate Ballerina**

So they're a girl...

Kaylee's look was...different. She had dark brown eyes and wore a pink, white, and black dress with a black and pink choker, but her hair is what threw me off. It was dyed completely pink, with a one side buzz cut and the other side curly and a bit long. 

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Cody Carson, the Ultimate Hope..." 

"What a loser talent!" She grinned, immediately putting her head down to rest again. Maxx chuckled softly and followed me to the next person, a girl who was staring off into space and messing with her hair. 

"Excuse me?" I leaned over her shoulder. She jumped, turning to me with shocked eyes. 

"...Ah! I'm sorry!" She panicked, standing up quickly and holding out a hand. "M-My name is Sara Forbes...I'm the Ultimate...Waitress!" 

**Sara Forbes, Ultimate Waitress**

Sara had light brown hair tied into a long brain behind her back and wore a maid's outfit. She looked incredibly nervous. 

Must've worked at a maid cafe or something...

"I-I know my talent is stupid and boring, but...!" 

Maxx stepped in front of me and smiled cheerfully. "It isn't! Don't worry! This is Cody, the Ultimate Hope." 

"It's so nice to meet you...!" She shook my hand quickly and sat back down, putting her hands in her face. 

I blinked before sighing and walking to the next person, a male who was reading a book. Before I could tap his shoulder, he turned around at lightning speed and flashed a wide grin, grabbing my hand and shaking it. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hope! I'm Jacob Warren, the Ultimate Band Conductor!" 

**Jacob Warren, Ultimate Band Conductor**

Jacob's kind and bright green eyes matched his well done black hair nicely, and his smile almost distracted me from the fact that he just gave me a heart attack. He wore a buttoned-down white shirt over a black t-shirt with some jeans. 

"Christ, dude! You scared me!" I reeled my hand back, staring at him in astonishment. He just laughed it off and sat back down, quietly returning to his book. 

So much for a decent interaction...

Next to Jacob was a girl who was staring out into space. She didn't snap out of her daze until Maxx tapped her shoulder and introduced me to her. 

"Ultimate Hope...?" She shyly whimpered out. "It's nice to meet you, Cody...I'm Ray Nelson...they call me the Ultimate Tour Manager..." 

**Ray Nelson, Ultimate Tour Manager**

Ray had black curly hair and brown eyes, and she wore skinny jeans and a red sweatshirt with some house slippers. She seemed nice and overall pretty normal. 

The next person was another male who wore a navy blue cardigan and some jeans. I couldn't see the rest until he greeted himself and turned around, revealing his brown eyes and how his hair was brown and well done. He also wore a black t-shirt under the cardigan. 

"Brendon Urie. Ultimate Vocalist." He shook my hand a bit roughly. "I take it you're the Ultimate Hope?" 

**Brendon Urie, Ultimate Vocalist**

I nodded nervously, backing away once he let go. He bid me off, letting me head up to the third row. There were three people up there; two boys and a lone girl. I approached the boy closest to me. 

"Excuse me?" I tapped his shoulder to break him from his conversation. "My name is Cody, and I - "

"Zach Dewall," He smiled kindly at me. "I'm the Ultimate Magician." 

**Zach DeWall, Ultimate Magician**

Zach was tall, with messy brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore ripped jeans with a sweatshirt, and that was all. 

Ultimate Magician...?

"Well...it was nice to meet you...!" I stuttered out, slipping past him to the next guy who turned to me and held out a hand. 

"Hey man, I'm Danny Clermont, the Ultimate Guitarist. Hope we can get along." 

**Danny Clermont, Ultimate Guitarist**

Dan had a buzz cut, with thin black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore the same kind've thing as Zach. I nodded and smiled, moving on to the final person in the row. 

Approaching the girl, Maxx tapped her shoulder and greeted her cheerfully. I watched the two talk for a moment before the focus was shifted back to me, and I introduced myself to the girl. 

"Cody..." I held out a hand for shaking, but she didn't accept. She just blankly looked at me before smiling softly and speaking her name. 

"I'm Mirai Miyazono. I'm the Ultimate Linguist." 

**Mirai Miyazono, Ultimate Linguist**

Mirai had very light brown hair tied up into two odd pigtails that I couldn't describe if I wanted to. She had blue eyes and wore what I presumed was her old school uniform - a pink and black sailor's outfit. She also had two pink and black bows in her hair. 

"Are you a transfer?" I asked, wary of setting her off. Despite my fears, she only nodded in confirmation and sat back down. I realized she was studying a language I had never seen before. 

She must be incredibly smart. 

The final row had two people in it; two girls. Both were having a conversation and I almost hesitated to walk up to them. With a little push from Maxx, I went and greeted the two girls.

"Hi there," I spoke. "My name's Cody. Who're you two?"

Both of them looked at me for a second before one spoke up.

"The name's Marilyn Blues. I'm the Ultimate Theatre Actress."

**Marilyn Blues, Ultimate Theatre Actress**

Marilyn had long brown hair and green eyes covered by the thin glass of a pair of eyeglasses. She wore a simple blue shirt with black leggings. She smiled kindly at me and gestured to the other person.

"This is Alexandria Athene. She's the Ultimate Detective." 

**Alexandria Athene, Ultimate Detective**

Alexandria had long, jet black hair with green eyes. She wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Alexandria smiled a bit tauntingly at me and waved, but I just shrugged it off and looked to Maxx. 

"Now, we gotta wait for the CEO of this whole operation to come in and tell us what to do." 

I nodded quietly and decided to take a seat next to Erik who was staring at Athena and Angie. The girls were still bickering, but this time over Athena stealing Angie's face mask. Angie was pretty short, though I couldn't guess her exact height just by looking. Athena was taller since she wore heals, and held the mask over her head as Angie tried to jump and get it. Just before she gave up and sat back down in anger, the monitor near the top lit up, and an eerily dark voice cut through our talking. 

"Welcome to the Eno Headquarters! Now, shall we begin?" 

*******

**Enter_Log**

**Danganronpa_Musical_Despair**  

**...**

**Do you wish to save your progress?**

**✔️Yes**

**No**

**...**

**Data Saved**

**...**

**Continue**

**✔️Exit**

**...**

**Exiting. . .**

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Three - Life Or Death

**Enter_Log**

**Danganronpa_Musical_Despair**

**...**

**✔️Start Game**

**...**

**New Game**

**✔️Load**

**Options**

**...**

**Loading . . .**

*******

Standing with Maxx, we all watched the screen as the person behind the camera began to speak. Their voice was low and sounded pretty professional - at least from my perspective. 

"Let me begin by introducing myself," They began. "You all may call me Mono, and I am the CEO of Eno. It's nice to meet you all." 

We all stayed silent, letting Mono speak more. After all, we hadn't officially met the man, so who could actually say it was nice to meet him?

"Eno is very pleased to have you Ultimates with us, and I hope you'll find this spontaneous meetup to be wonderful," He spoke more, pausing to take a breath. "I hope you all enjoy each other's company. It's best to not hate each other, especially with the situation you've been caught in." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Athena crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow with a scowl. 

"Ah, it was rude of me to not begin with that, but I guess that amps up the suspense factor," Mono chuckled nervously. "You see, I know you all won't be able to understand the situation we've captured you into, but it truly is reality. You'll have to believe - " 

"Mind cutting to the chase?" Brendon scoffed. "C'mon, we don't have all day." 

"I beg to differ, Mr. Urie." 

"W-What's that meant to mean...?" Ray stuttered out, holding her hands to her chest. 

Mono went silent for a moment before suddenly speaking up again. His voice held much more weight and malicious intent than it had before as he uttered out his response. 

"You all have no choice but to live in this facility for the rest of your lives. There is no escape." 

I blinked, and the room around me was dead silent until Athena started laughing. Following her laughter, Maxx joined her until the majority of the room had broken out into uncontrollable fits of laughter. They were taunting the very idea of being trapped, right in the face of the man who had said something that was so ridiculous that it couldn't be grasped. 

"You all think I'm kidding," Mono chuckled. "I assure you, it is true. Nothing has ever been truer than your imprisonment here." 

"Yeah, yeah," Athena scoffed. "Bullshit! What's the real reason we're here?" 

"To live in harmony with each other," Mono rephrased. "Forever." 

Mirai stood up, walking down to the front and staring at the screen above her. "That's wrong. There must be a way to escape. I _know_ that there's a way out." 

"Hm?" Mono hummed. "And what makes you think that?" 

"Because..." Mirai looked down at her feet. "Because there's no way that this is legal! To kidnap a bunch of people and just leave them in some random building? That's illegal, and not to mention impossible!" 

With a sigh, the screen continued to speak. "Well, you're correct, Ms. Miyazono. There is a way to escape." 

"And what is it?" 

His next words froze my world to a halt. There was no way I could have prepared for what I was about to hear. I didn't think it was possible, and yet...

"Your escape is simple. _Murder_ someone and get away with it and you'll be set free."

I completely froze, and I could see that everyone else in the room had frozen, too. 

"...What...?" 

A sinister chuckle broke through our silence. Mono continued speaking his foul words. 

"Stabbing, choking, drowning, poisoning, shooting, burning, hexing, etcetera!" He laughed. "If you can successfully pull off a murder, you'll be set free from this facility!" 

"But that isn't..." Angie mumbled out. 

"That's complete and utter bullshit!" Ray cried, her personality doing a complete 180-degree turn. She stood up and ran over to the front, pushing Angie off of her chair before picking up the chair and throwing it at the screen in a fit of anger. I stared in astonishment, watching as the girl who seemed so shy just moments ago threw _an entire chair_ at the TV screen. Mirai gasped and moved out of the way as Ray panted, leaning on the desk as she calmed herself down from her fit of anger. 

"...Ray..." Mono's voice still cut through the speakers. "Violence against CEO Mono is _strictly_ prohibited." 

"Huh?" She blinked. "So what?! You said we had to kill to escape!" 

"But I never said I was a participant." 

From the front of the room, a tiny slot in the wall opened up. Ray seemed to be in perfect view of the door as something flew out of it. It only took a moment for the object to reach its target. 

All of us fell into yet another silence as a fucking _spear_ impaled through Ray's chest. She let out a gasp as her eyes shot open and she fell backward. Blood splattered on the white wall behind her and spilled onto the floor as her body hit it. I could see that she was still alive as Mono spoke again. 

"Now do you all see?" He chuckled. "This is no joke. This is a reality, and defiance of my rules will lead to your death." 

"Ray...!" Maxx gasped out and ran over to her. She had died in the midst of Mono's speech, her eyes forever opened in shock of what had happened to her. He checked for a pulse for a bit before sighing softly. I could see that he contained his emotions so that the rest of us wouldn't begin to panic and make a fuss, but that wasn't working all that well. 

"...She's gone..." He mumbled, closing her eyelids gently with his hands. 

"Yes, and you all will join her if you do not comply with my rules." 

"...What happens if we don't kill?" Angie spoke from her spot on the floor. 

"Then you stay here forever. Not a difficult concept to grasp, Ms. Jackson." 

"You're right; it's just..." She stood up slowly. "Hard to...grasp..." 

"Oh, come on!" Athena scoffed. "Don't be stupid, Angie!" 

"Please stop talking to me." 

"One more thing before I depart," Mono spoke up. "In your dorms, you will get your very own MonoBook. It's a digital handbook that will prove useful to your lives here. Use it wisely and make sure not to break it - you only get one." 

With that, the cracked TV screen turned off. We were left in silence, wondering what the hell just happened. 

*******

**Enter_Log**

**Danganronpa_Musical_Despair**  

**...**

**Do you wish to save your progress?**

**✔️Yes**

**No**

**...**

**Data Saved**

**...**

**Continue**

**✔️Exit**

**...**

**Exiting. . .**

 


End file.
